Different kinds of dishes are used to store liquids and drinking water. Some dishes are solid and fixed in shape and are not easily transported or packed for transport. Many dishes are made out of materials that are heavy and awkward to carry for any significant distance.
Hikers and campers in dry country typically carry drinking water in bottles or canteens. Many hikers and campers have pets, and desire that their pets accompany them on hikes or camping trips. Pets, however, may find obtaining water from a bottle or canteen difficult. Furthermore, carrying a conventional liquid bowl for a pet on a hike is oftentimes impractical, as such bowls require a significant amount of space.